


[Podfic] Faithful Sigyn

by randomicicle



Category: Norse Mythology
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, F/M, Female Protagonist, Gen, Implied Torture, POV Female Character, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-22 01:39:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/604407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomicicle/pseuds/randomicicle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sigyn wants all the stories. A screw destiny take on the binding of Loki and the coming of Ragnarok.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Faithful Sigyn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fialleril](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fialleril/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Faithful Sigyn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/206560) by [Fialleril](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fialleril/pseuds/Fialleril). 



> Thanks to Fialleril for letting me podfic this and giving me the perfect song.  
> → Music by Florence + the Machine, _Landscapes_.

**Duration** : 08:33

**Link** : [.mp3 audio file, 8 mb](http://www.mediafire.com/?ol9kwa6u8uairx3)

Edit: Fixed download link

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted @ [inkroulette](http://inkroulette.livejournal.com/73132.html) | [amplificathon](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/tag/reader:randomicicle)


End file.
